Dreams That You Dare to Dream
by pippa-pie
Summary: Yusei felt trapped in Satellite. If not for his friends, there were a million places he'd rather be. Places he wished he could go. At that thought, the duelist suddenly remembered a song he always listened to when he was upset.


**Title: **Dreams That You Dare to Dream

**Summary: **Yusei felt trapped in Satellite. If not for his friends, there were a million places he'd rather be. Places he wished he could go. At that thought, the duelist suddenly remembered a song he always listened to when he was upset.

**Notes: **Takes place two years before series begins, shortly after Jack left Satellite. Yusei is 16, and Rally is ten. The first in a small series of song-related fics for each character.

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or the song 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow'.

* * *

><p>Yusei's eyes opened with a start. It had to be five in the morning. The soft sounds of rain falling on the roof of the abandoned subway tunnel that was his home met his ears, but he could tell that wasn't what had woken him up. He yawned and scratched behind his ear. The rain was both a good and bad thing – good because the streets of Satellite could use an impromptu scrub down. Bad because it'd be harder to scavenge parts for the new runner he had been building ever since Jack –<p>

Jack. Yusei felt a dull pain in his stomach. His betrayal was still fresh in everyone's minds, Yusei's especially. First Kiryu had been taken to the Facility, then Crow had found new company…but somehow he had always thought Jack would stick around. Instead, he had nearly drowned Rally –

Wait. Yusei looked to his right, and with a sad sigh, realized what had woken him up in the first place.

Rally, just a mattress over, was curled up on his side. His hat was laid next to his pillow, his long jacket hanging on a nail in the wall. Quiet, stifled sobs came from the prepubescent boy. His back was to Yusei.

Yusei could probably guess why his younger friend was crying. First of all, he lived in the Satellite – that was almost reason enough for anyone to burst into tears. He had a marker. His dad was dead. His friend had nearly drowned him at sea to obtain fame and fortune.

The kid was just ten. Everyone had a breaking point.

Rally looked behind him, and at the sight of Yusei staring at him in concern, he quickly wiped his eyes. He didn't want his hero to think he was a baby, though Yusei understanding enough to not think of it like that.

"Want to talk about it?" the obsidian haired teenager gently prompted his younger friend, but Rally shook his head and pulled the sheet on his mattress over his head. He was slightly embarrassed to have been caught shedding tears.

Yusei sighed and looked up at the ceiling. Rally was upset, and Jack was gone living his dreams (Yusei's dream, too) of becoming a pro Turbo Duelist.

Yusei felt trapped in Satellite. If not for his friends, there were a million places he'd rather be. Places he wished he could go.

At that thought, the duelist suddenly remembered a song he always listened to when he was upset.

The tan teenager got up from his mattress and strode over to the creaky laptop charging atop the desk he had constructed himself. Rally still stayed under his covers, though Yusei could sense the boy was still awake by the sniffles still heard.

Yusei waited patiently as the laptop started up, then browsed onto a video sharing site. He typed something into the search engine, then browsed through the pages and finally found what he was searching for.

The song was ancient. Yet, Yusei repeatedly felt himself connecting with the lyrics and simple yet ingenious melody. He usually didn't listen to it when others were around, but this morning Rally could be the exception.

Rally lifted his head as the first strains of the song began to play. His eyes were still puffy and his nose still ran. The soft voice from the song was gentle and kind.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

Heck, that could be New Domino City in his context, Yusei mused as he leaned against the headboard on the back of his mattress. Rally gave Yusei a slightly curious look, as if wondering why the heck a sixteen year old boy was listening to _this. _Nevertheless, he straightened up and the song continued. He wiped his eyes.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

Dreams that you dare to dream. Yusei closed his eyes, as the words touched him like they always did. Rally looked almost enthralled, as if the song were speaking about him and other residents of the Satellite personally.

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far_

_Behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_Away above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me._

New Domino City indeed, at least compared to Satellite. Rally savored each word. Meekly, he crawled over to the end of Yusei's mattress and continued to listen. The soft voice of the woman in the video still triumphed over the patter of rain on the roof.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly._

_Birds fly over the rainbow._

_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_Why can't I? _Question of his life Yusei chuckled inside his head. Bluebirds. The song seemed to parallel his life more than ever now, if you replaced bluebirds with…

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh why can't I?_

If _Jack_ could make it to New Domino City, what was stopping Yusei from living _his _dreams? Only Yusei wouldn't have to turn on his friends. He would do it with _help _from his friends.

As the song ended, Rally hugged his hero around the neck, the last of his tears drying out. Yusei patted his friends shoulder.

Suddenly, Yusei tilted his head. "Do you hear that?" he asked Rally. The redhead's ears perked up.

It had stopped raining outside. Yusei felt a small swell of hope rise in him, like the sun shining from behind a cloud.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Apologies if that was a bit…mushy? Cheesy? While, in any case I liked writing it. ^_^ Song-fics have never been my thing, but I like this one. I think it fits Yusei. This is the first story in a small series of song related fics. So far, already have plans for Aki, the twins, Jack, Carly, and Crow. That will probably be it. Please review! Also, please vote for the poll on my profile.


End file.
